


Started with Pocky

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: SUna wanted to play the pocky game but Osamu had other ideas.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 56





	Started with Pocky

Top Osamu

Bottom Suna

\------------------------------

Suna pulled a pocky stick out of the box and walked up to Osamu. He quickly slipped it into his mouth and waited for Osamu to grab onto the other end. Osamu looked at him before taking out the pocky stick and kissing the middle blocker.

Suna quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Osamu as he was laid down onto the bed.

Osamu waisted no time taking off all their clothes and throwing them god knows where. He slowly made his way down to Suna's neck and placed slow kisses before he started sucking on the pale skin.

Suna whimpered underneath him as his cheeks became flushed. Osamu grinned before taking Suna into another steamy kiss as he played with the younger boys nipples.

Osamu pulled away from Suna with a grin before he positioned himself onto the bed. Osamu patted his legs signaling for Suna to come over to him. Suna quickly got off the bed and positioned himself in front of Osamu's legs.

"Suck." Osamu ordered. Suna looked up at him before taking the shaft into his hands. He slowly licked the base before taking the tip into his mouth and slowly sucking on it. 

Osamu groans as he feels Suna bob his head on his length moaning onto his dick. Osamu's dick twitched in Suna's throat before spewing hot cum down the dark haired male's mouth. Suna swallowed the sticky liquid and pulled off Osumu's shaft with a loud pop and wiped off his mouth.

Osamu grinned and pulled the black haired boy off the floor and into his lap placing kisses down Suna's neck. Suna moaned and wrapped his arm around Osamu's neck.

"I wanna try something new today." Osamu announced as he pulled away from Suna's neck. Suna was quickly flipped around with his back now facing Osamu. Suna blushed as he felt Osamu rub his length in between his thighs.

Osamu grinned and put his face into Suna's neck as he slipped his cold hands up Suna's chest. Suna let out a moan as Osamu started playing with his nipples again pinching them harder than usual as he bit down onto Suna's neck.

Suna arched his back and moaned as he bucked up his hips.

"Ah~ Samu~" Suna moaned as he grinded back into Osamu's lap. Osamu moved his hand up and stuck three fingers into Suna's warm mouth.

Suna cupped Osamu's arm as he greedily licked the digits. Suna moaned onto the fingers sending vibrations through Osamu's body.

Minutes later Osamu was positioning himself in front of Suna's tight hole. He grabbed onto the darker haired male's his and slammed him down onto his cock.

Suna let out a loud moan and arched his back.

"You okay?" Suna just nodded in response.

"Can you re position me?" Suna asked as he looked down at the floor. Osamu nodded and laid Suna onto the bed. He placed his hand on one of Suna's thighs before he inserted himself inside. Suna let out a low moan as he adjusted to Osamu's length.

After a few minutes Suna had fully adjusted and Osamu started to slowly thrust into him. Osamu took one of Suna's legs into his hands and started to place light kisses on the pale skin as he quickened his pace thrusting into Suna's hole even faster.

Suna let out loud bouncy moans and arched his back as he felt Osamu thrust against his prostate. Osamu groaned as Suna tightened around him.

Osamu played with the tip of Suna's dick before he started to jerk the younger boy off. Suna moans became ragged.

"Samu I'm gonna.-" Before Suna could finish his scentece Osamu wrapped his hand around the base and put his thumb on Suna's tip causing the black haired boy not to be able to cum.

Tears formed in Suna's eyes as he bucked his hips. He looked up at Osamu with tears filled in his eyes.

"You can't cun until I do." Osamu grunted as he leaned down and kisses Suna. Suna tried rejecting the kiss but that didn't last long. Osamu thrusted into Suna's hole once more before letting out a deep groan and cumming deep inside Suna's tight hole.

Suna let out a loud moan and bucked his hips ready for Osamu to let go of his cock. But instead Osamu thrusted into him again with a grim and tightened his grip around Suna's base.

"Samu.~" Suna moaned "Please let me cum." Osamu clicked his tongue and removed his thumb before stroking Suna's length. Suna moaned and soon came all over stomach getting some on Osamu's hand as well.

Osamu licked the warm substance off his fingers before pulling out.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Osamu said as he picked Suna up

"I can walk myself you know!" Suna replied. Osamu laughed and walked them into the bathroom and cleaned off Suna.


End file.
